Memories
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Di malam sunyi itu, seorang pemuda berjalan-jalan di halaman citadel.


**Memories** , a Touken Ranbu FanFiction by Porcelain-Rabbit

Touken Ranbu (c) to DMM & Nitro+. I own nothing except the story.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan malam itu.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan tudung putih itu berjalan dibawah sinar rembulan. Angin malam membelai pipi pucat pemuda itu. Rasa dingin ia rasakan, namun tak ia hiraukan. Kelopak bunga sakura menari dengan gemulai di udara. Pemuda itu berhenti, lalu mengadahka kepalanya.

Pohon bunga sakura.

Merasa seakan ada sesuatu yang menohok dadanya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah kenangan.

* * *

"Uwaahhh!"

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik. Terdengar suara rengekan seorang anak.

"Uuuuhh, _Nii-san_ , kau menendang bolanya terlalu kencang!" Isak anak lelaki mungil berambut putih itu. Di hadapannya, seorang anak lelaki yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku-"

"Kakaka, ada apa ini?"

Suara seorang pria berambut azure itu berhasil membuat kedua anak itu menoleh. Terlihat sosok seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang berwajah manis di sisinya.

"Ah, Yamanbagiri _-san_! Um, aku menendang bola terlalu kencang, dan sekarang bolanya menyangkut di sana..." Anak itu menunjuk bola yang bertengger di atas pohon sakura.

"Hm, tinggi juga! Ayo Horikawa, kita bantu!"

"Baik, baik!"

Pria bertudung itu juga ada disana, hanya menyaksikan usaha kedua saudaranya menggapai bola itu. Si lelaki berwajah manis itu duduk di atas pundak sang pria berotot. Namun sayang, tangannya tak sampai.

"Huh, tidak bisa ya? Oh, oi, Yamanbagiri! Kemarilah!" Panggil pria itu dengan suara lantang. Sang lelaki bertudung, Yamanbagiri, hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Horikawa tidak mampu mencapai bola itu. Sini kau naik di pundakku!"

"Hah?"

Dari raut wajahnya, jelas sekali bahwa dia tidak setuju.

"Ayolah, Yamanbagiri- _san_! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Gokotai menangis terus kan?" Timpal lelaki bermata biru terang yang bernama Horikawa itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Pria itu menurunkan Horikawa dari pundaknya lalu berjongkok.

"Kakaka! Yamanbagiri, ayo naik!"

" _Kyoudai_... Kau yakin?" Tanya Yamanbagiri ragu.

"Tentu saja! Ayolah!"

Pasrah, Yamanbagiri pun duduk di atas pundak pria itu. Perlahan pria itu berdiri, dan Yamanbagiri mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bola.

"Tinggi juga... Sedikit lagi... Ughh..."

"Yamanbagiri, jangan terlalu condong begitu-huwa!"

Keseimbangan tubuh pria itu hilang dan ia mulai terhuyung. Dengan cekatan Yamanbagiri menyenggol bola itu dengan telapak tangannya sebelum..

'BRUGH!'

"Aduh..."

Yamanbagiri membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring diatas tubuh saudaranya yang lebih besar darinya itu.

" _Kyoudai_ , kau tak ap-"

'Jduk!'

Bola yang tadi disenggol Yamanbagiri jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Sial..." Gumamnya kesal.

Ia dapat mendengar gelak tawa kedua saudaranya. Bahkan para tantou yang awalnya tampak khawatir itu ikut tertawa. Yamanbagiri menarik tudungnya, bermaksud menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

Ia kembali membuka matanya. Dipandanginya pohon itu lekat lekat. Ia merasakan gejolak emosi di dadanya. Sesak. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjauhi pohon itu.

Tak ada suara lain selain suara langkah kakinya. Tentu saja. Semua orang sudah terlelap di kamarnya masing-masing. Hanya dia sendiri yang tak kunjung bisa menyelam ke dunia mimpi, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Angin malam yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menurunkan tudung Yamanbagiri yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia tak repot-repot membetulkannya.

 _"Kenapa Yamanbagiri-san selalu memakai tudung itu sih? Duh, sayang sekali lho, padahal Yamanbagiri-san bertampang bagus!"_

 _"Kakaka, benar benar! Tidak usah memakainya terus lah, Yamanbagiri!"_

Suara dua orang itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya, bersama dengan sebuah ingatan

* * *

Yamanbagiri melangkahkan kakinya memasuki citadel. Ia baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi.

"Aku sudah kemba-"

"YAMANBAGIRI!"

Entah dari mana munculnya, kedua saudaranya berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya-yang tentu saja membuatnya merasa sesak.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kakakaka, akhirnya kau pulang!" Kakaknya, Yamabushi, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uwaahhh, Yamanbagiri _-san_ pulang lebih lama dari waktu yang diperkirakan, kita jadi khawatir!" Sahut Horikawa.

"Lain kali aku akan bilang aruji untuk tidak mengirimmu ekspedisi lagi!"

"E-eh?"

"Iya benar!"

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas panjang. Dia tak bisa menolak kalau dia memang merasa senang... Sedikit.

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi bisa lepaskan aku dulu? Sesak..." Gerutunya.

* * *

Kenangan-kenangan indah itu masih terbayang, seakan-akan baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Rasa kesal, terganggu, namun senang tercampur menjadi satu.

 _"Tidak bisa, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro terluka parah, musuh terlalu kuat! Kita mundur!"_

Namun semuanya tidak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa Yamanbagiri menyayangi mereka sebaigamana mereka menyayangi Yamanbagiri.

 _"Kau jadi anak baik ya? Kakakaka, aku akan membalasnya karena menyakiti saudaraku!"_

 _"Tunggu kami ya, Yamanbagiri-san!"_

Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu...

 _"Kami pasti pulang dengan selamat kok, jangan khawatir!"_

Dan kebohongan yang mereka ucapkan hari itu.

Ia berhenti berjalan, memandangi dua 'kuburan' yang ada di hadapannya.

Di dalamnya terkubur dua pedang yang sudah patah. Ia berlutut.

"Horikawa, _Kyoudai_."

Ia menarik nafas sebelum mampu melanjutkan.

"Aku rindu kalian." Lirihnya.

Ia merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Kemana janji kita waktu itu? Kenapa kalian melanggarnya?"

Ia menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpa kalian. Aku sendirian. Aku takut. Aruji dan semua orang bilang mereka ada disini untukku, namun yang bisa membuatku nyaman hanyalah kalian berdua."

Ia mengusap air matanya. Sesak yang amat sangat dirasakannya di dada. Pedih. Kesepian. Rindu. Menyesal.

"Maafkan aku yang tak pernah bilang ini pada kalian, tapi aku sayang kalian berdua."

Senyuman hangat kedua saudaranya kembali membayang di ingatannya. Betapa rindunya ia dengan pemandangan itu.

"Sangat sayang."

* * *

"Eh, eh, lihat deh! Ada bintang jatuh!" Seru Horikawa semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit.

"Wah,benar! Kakakaka, ayo ucapkan permintaan!"

"Konyol sekali." Protes Yamanbagiri

"Bagaimana mungkin permintaan bisa diwujudkan oleh sebuah bintang jatuh?"

"Aah, kaku sekali kau!" Yamabushi menepuk punggung Yamanbagiri kencang. Yamanbagiri meringis kesakitan.

"Ayolah Yamanbagiri _-san_! Dicoba saja!" Bujuk Horikawa. Yamanbagiri mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

"Terserahlah. Kalau begitu..." Yamanbagiri terdiam sejenak.

"...Aku harap kita bertiga bisa bersama selamanya."

Horikawa dan Yamabushi terdiam, memandangi Yamanbagiri yang masih saja berwajah datar.

"Apa?" Yamanbagiri menaikkan alis.

"Itu..."

"Itu menyentuh sekali! Uwah!" Horikawa memotong ucapan Yamabushi lalu memeluk Yamanbagiri erat.

"Eh?"

"Kakaka! Tidak kuduga kau akan meminta hal seperti itu! Kakakakakaka!" Yamabushi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi kau tak usah memohon sesuatu yang seperti itu, Yamanbagiri! Itu sudah pasti!"

"Benar-benar!" Timpal Horikawa mengiyakan.

Yamanbagiri memandangi kedua saudaranya yang tersenyum lebar itu.

Dan

"...Janji, ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kakakaka! Tentu, tentu!"

Dan pada saat itu, Yamanbagiri melakukan apa yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

Ia tersenyum.

* * *

A/N

Halo, salam kenal! Makasih sudah mau baca fanfic /abal/ saya. Maaf kalo feelsnya ga kena, saya masih amatir wwww

Ngomong-ngomong saya gatau Yamanbagiri manggil Horikawa apa/sebaliknya, jadi headcanon aja ya hahaha/dibuang

Oh well, thanks again for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
